


Still Into You

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Shuffle Challenge [14]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: A good quiet moment, F/F, Fluff, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Juliana and Valentina have a lazy Sunday together and get to talking





	Still Into You

“Do you ever wonder if we jumped into this too quickly?” Valentina asked with Juliana curled up beneath Val's arm, head nestled just beneath Valentina’s chin. It was a lazy Sunday and the two hadn’t moved since waking up except to go use the bathroom. Even that was done sluggishly. “You know… I have never felt attracted to any other women before. All I know is I love you. Do you ever feel like you’re missing out because you’ve never explored any feelings with anyone else?

Valentina met Juliana’s gaze, feeling lost in those deep dark brown, almost black, eyes the way she did any time one of their conversations started to get deep and meaningful. They both had the unfortunate tendency to overthink everything, so these kinds of talks came up pretty often. Juliana’s previously even and serene expression turned to concern as she contemplated Valentina’s question.

“We have not even been together for a full year, Val. It hasn’t been easy, but it has been worth it in my opinion. Before you… I had never been in love with anyone. Not a woman and certainly not a man. For me it has only ever been you. I don’t want anyone else. I’m not sure that I _could_ want anyone else. What about you?” Juliana replied, turning onto her side and speaking seriously; propping her head onto her hand to better see the other woman.

“I feel much the same. It was just a fear that I had been trying to bury for a while. I thought I ought to ask. I have given up caring at all about what anyone thinks of us. Let them wonder how we’ve gotten this far. We don’t have to worry about anyone else. When we’re together all we have to be is us, and that’s enough.” Valentina spoke quietly even though there was no need to whisper, running her thumb along Juliana’s cheekbone and jawline.

“That day in the car, when we went grocery shopping for my mother?” Juliana reminisced over the exchange with a soft smile, placing her hand over Valentina’s arm and pulled her along into the memory of that day. “Things seemed so intense, important, and a bit terrifying then. For a while though, it felt as though some of my burdens had been lifted, and with you at my side… like everything would be okay.”

“It was good. Your mom was so totally confused by me when I first met her, but I think that was right before the first time I told you I loved you. While nothing… and I do mean nothing else made sense in the world, the two of us did. We were and still are endgame.” Valentina grinned, clear and pale blue eyes glittering back at her. Unlike Juliana, she bore all of her emotions written plainly across her face. Adoration and warm love flooded from Val into Juls and Valentina found it reflected back at her.

“You’re right. We are. That’s what the two of us were meant for… to lighten one another’s load and help one another through everything we’ve been through… and everything else that is yet to come.” Juliana spoke so quietly now, Valentina had to strain a bit to hear. Her words meant everything to Valentina. Juliana played with Val’s hair, tangling her fingers amongst the long locks absentmindedly.

Valentina Carvajal didn’t have words how to express how she felt in response to Juliana’s words. Everything she had been feeling deep inside was expressed to Jul’s before, unerringly and without question. It felt good and warmed her to hear the sentiment returned to her in the same manner. Instead, Valentina pulled Juliana closer; sliding one hand into the long silky black hair to kiss her deeply. She tried to reiterate her heart’s meaning to Juliana.

“I love you, Juliana. You’re my heart and I never would have made it this far without you.” Valentina said as she released her.

“I love _you_ , Valentina. You are my strength and if it weren’t for you I would have given up on myself and love long ago, I guarantee you.” Juliana replied, not to be outdone. She loosely gripped Valentina’s chin, kissing her quickly with a soft smile. “Now quit trying to outdo me every time I do something nice or I give a speech about my feelings. You know you are a lot better than me at these things. I can’t help not being as eloquent.”

“Oh, but you say such lovely things, so how could I help but reply with something I can only hope will be equally as lovely.” Valentina teased, jabbing one finger into Juliana’s ribcage and tickling her. The other girl yelped and jerked away, nearly falling off of the bed. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” It would have been a lot easier to believe if Valentina weren’t laughing so hard.

Juliana sat up and threw one leg over Valentina’s side so she was practically sitting on her. She dug all ten fingers into the other woman’s sides in tickle revenge. Valentina squealed and jerked beneath Juliana as the smaller but stronger girl attacked her viciously. When she stopped squealing and tickling, they both parted and panted for breath and Juliana was sitting there gasping on top of Val’s pelvis. She bent down across the other woman and kissed her, propping herself up by one arm above Valentina as they both became thoroughly distracted from their prior course of conversation.


End file.
